Birth of A Star
by Zander Michael Astar
Summary: A young boy cut off from the magical world now takes his first steps into his new life at Hogwarts. It's his 6th year and he is finding out a lot of things he never knew. Young Zander now has to face the fact that he is the son of Voldemort.


**Birth of a Star**

**Chapter 1 – Life, Death, and a Train Ride**

On a snowy January day he was born, but with his life came death the death of a mother for the life of a son. This son, Zander, was a special boy for he was a wizard, a special wizard. He was the son of the great dark wizard, Lord Voldemort.

the arrangements of his birth were very secret. All that is really know is that rumor spread that the mother and child were dead. Dumbledore, one of the few wizards that knew, arranged the boy's new life. A life where Voldemort thought his son dead and Zander grew to think both his parents dead.

Zander was taken in by a rich wizarding couple, the Astars. The Astars were makers of brooms, the best of all brooms, the Cleansweeps, the Numbus and the later Firebolt. Though well known in the wizarding world the Astars choose to live in the Muggle world. They had a huge mansion run by house elves, nicely treated house elves by the way. Zander at the age of 11 was not allowed to go to Hogwarts or any other wizarding school for fear of him hearing of his father and of the boy Harry Potter. Zander was home schooled as a wizard and was very good with all of his subjects. He did, however, have a special knack for potions.

The whole keeping Zander away from everyone was not working, however. The boy had no friends and the only place he could go was the muggle world on very rare occasions. Zander spent most of his time in the house alone. He was becoming very introverted and kept everything he felt to himself. He had trouble communicating his feelings. His father, Geraden, saw this and knew it was time. It was time for the now 16 year old Zander to go to Hogwarts. Geraden sent word to Dumbledore, and even though the Dark Lord had risen again, it was arranged that on September 1st Zander would start his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The tall, lanky, 16 year old boy stood alone on Platform 9. He had been dropped off, it may seem like his parents care but they really didn't they where normally too busy to even notice him. It was just on luck that Geraden noticed his antisocial-ness. Not sure what to expect or do, he straightened his black, thick framed, rectangular glasses over his bright hazel eyes and smiled a little. It was a windy day and Zander's black hair blew in the wind messing up the way he had it flow over his right eyes. He took his long, thin fingers up to fix it. Just as he fixed his hair back over his eyes, however, he spotted some teens he instantly labeled as wizards. He watched them. He seemed to be the only one to notice their presence and finally saw it. He saw how to get to Platform 9 3/4. He took a breath, grabbed hold of the handle of his trunk, made sure the cage holding his black owl, Aries, was secure, and ran though the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

He was there. He was on Platform 9 3/4. He was in the wizarding world. Sander took in a breath, he was nervous as he stepped toward the train.

"Wow," he said under his breath.

Zander felt awkward as he made his way onto the train and sat in an empty compartment. He knew no one and hoped someone would take to him first. He was so nervous he was starting to shake a little.

"I will see you guys later, I guess," came the voice of Harry Potter from outside the compartment door.

"Sure thing Harry," came the voice of Ron Weasley

"Yeah, Harry. I really am sorry we have these prefect duties," said Hermione Granger.

Zander held his breath as the compartment door slid open.

"Oh, hello...er...do you mind If I se here?" Harry asked Zander.

Zander looked at him, _be social_, he thought to himself. "Sure, set down," Zander smiled after a second of thought.

Harry smiled back and put up his trunk and things. "You don't look familiar. Yet...you don't look like a first year."

Zander laughed a little, "I'm a 6th year but I have never gone to Hogwarts. I was home schooled up to this year. My name's Zander Astar," He reached out his hand to Harry, who had set down across from him, just as the train took off.

"Oh, well nice to meet you and welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry then took Zander's hand and shook it firmly.

"It's nice to meet you too," Zander replied. "That's a…uh…odd…scar you have," he said noticing the lighting bold shaped scar on Harry's forehead. "How did you get it? If you don't mind me asking," Zander got out, his voice a bit shaky.

Harry looked shocked. Was he kidding or did he really not know?

"Voldemort," Harry replied simply. He was sure Zander knew.

"What's that?" Zander asked with pure curiosity which Harry saw.

"You really don't know do you?" Harry asked ad Zander shook his head that he didn't. "Well," Harry continued, "it's a long story. I have never had to tell a wizard anything about it really. They already knew everything, well they think they do."

Harry started the story and told Zader about his parents, Voldemort, Sirius, Peter, and Remus. He told Zander everything, for some reason Harry trusted him.

"Wow…I'm sorry. It sounds like you have had a…interesting life," he gave a small smile, "So…" he wanted to change the subject. "I read about Hogwarts having houses? Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw…which are you in?"

Harry smiled. He was finally happy to find someone who didn't have some idea about him already. Harry could finally tell someone who he was. "I'm in Gryffindor," he smiled.

"Then I want to be in Gryffindor," he smiled, "because you're really nice."

Harry smiled at Zander, knowing he had just made a new friend, "So, Zander tell me about you?"

Zander but his lip a little before he started to tell Harry his story, "Well my mom and dad died when I was born. I don't know anything about them. My step parents are nice though. My dad owns the company that makes all those brooms, like the Firebolt." Zander talked with Harry the whole train ride about brooms, Quidditch, and even talked some about girls when Zander noticed a girl he thought was really beautiful walk by their compartment. Harry informed him that her name was Parvati Patil and she was also in Gryffindor. At that information Zander just smiled and said, "I really gotta get in that house."

Soon after the train had pulled into the station and the students began to file into their places, scared first years to the boats with Hagrid, who said hello to Harry the moment he saw him, leaving it up to Harry to explain Hagrid to Zander, and the other years went to the carriages. Zander followed Harry and got in a carriage with him, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Harry introduced each quickly and they talked about random first day stuff until they reached the castle.


End file.
